


then you'll see a little bit clearer

by sukker_sugar



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Sibling Bonding, also please dont roast me if i get the mechanics on driving wrong, five needs reading glasses, klaus is obnoxious(TM) about it, let them live normal lives pLEASE, they fixed the apocalypse and returned ack to 2019 post-s1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: Five needs glasses.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	then you'll see a little bit clearer

**Author's Note:**

> five needs glasses. thats it thats the fic

Five squinted at the bookshelf across the room, attempting to pick out a specific book. Though, everything seemed… blurry. He couldn’t quite make out anything that sat atop the shelves, and his neck was starting to hurt from craning it toward the shelf. He sighed to himself and eventually gave up, blinking over. 

He plucked the book he needed from the shelf, and blinked back to the couch. Five flipped through the pages, finally landing on the page he wanted. He held it a bit farther than would be considered normal. “OH!” he heard Klaus exclaim, walking over to the couch. Five continued to try and read while Klaus continued to be obnoxious. 

_ “I _ think Fivey needs some glasses.” Klaus remarked, taking the book from Five and closing it. Five snarled and snatched it back, holding it to his chest. 

“And  _ I _ think you should shut it.” he replied, almost - but not quite - burying his face in the book again. Klaus hummed and looked over his shoulder, attempting to read. He pushed the book towards Five.

“Hey, I want to read, too, Five.” 

“Klaus, I can’t  _ see _ when you do that.” Five said, pushing the book back. 

“AHA!” Klaus started, “You just admitted to needing glasses, Fivey.” Klaus grabbed Five’s arm and dragged him away from the couch, making him drop the book. 

“Klaus, put me down.” he growled in the most authoritative voice his current 13 year old body could muster. Klaus, however, only laughed. 

Five blinked back to the couch, breathing a sigh of relief. That relief didn’t last too long. He quickly realized that he had brought Klaus with him, and as soon as Klaus realized his surroundings - which was surprisingly quick, might Five add - they were back on their way to the foyer. 

Five let out a defeated sigh as Klaus dragged him out the front door and practically threw him into the car, barely blinking fast enough to not be thrown into the door. “All I ask of you is to get us there in one piece.” he said, crossing one leg over the other. He crossed his arms against his chest while Klaus closed the door behind him and grabbed the wheel, grinning  _ stupidly _ wide to just be behind it. 

“I’ll try.” Klaus said, pulling the gear shift into drive and stepping on the gas. “Besides, I’m sober. This should be a  _ blast.” _ That last comment did not give Five anymore confidence in the trip, possibly putting him even more on edge. It was good that Klaus was sober (Five  _ did _ care, he’d just never admit it. Ever.), but that meant there was no good explanation to why he was driving  _ so damn recklessly. _

“Maybe we should’ve gotten some else to drive, maybe Vanya.” Five questioned, staring straight out the windshield and beginning to question why he trusted  _ Klaus,  _ of all people, to drive. Out of anyone Five trusted to drive, Klaus was probably the person he trusted least with a vehicle - period. Hell, he probably had a better chance of not getting pulled over while driving, even if he could just barely pass as a very small sixteen-year-old who forgot their learners permit. 

“Don’t worry, it’ll be  _ fine- _ no, wait, can’t promise that.” Klaus said, skidding the car to a stop at the red light. Five sighed and let his head fall to his hands, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

* * *

A few minutes later - that felt like an  _ eternity,  _ if Five were to be honest - they arrived at the CVS. Thankfully, they got there in one piece, little damage done to the car (and the road in general). Klaus stepped out and practically slammed the door behind him after he snatched the keys from the ignition. Five cringed at the movement, the key would end up  _ bent _ if Klaus continued to do that. 

Nonetheless, Five stepped out of the car, closing the door behind him and sticking his hands deep into his pockets. Klaus quickly came to his side, and they went through the doors, Klaus grabbing Five’s arm and yanking him towards the reading glasses display. 

Klaus started to spin the display around, attempting to find a pair that would fit his brother’s face well, and the correct prescription. He landed on a $3.50, highest prescription (out of the available options, of course) pair with a rectangular shape. Five could practically see the gears turning in Klaus’ mind, and - if he was being frank - it was a bit terrifying. 

Klaus took the glasses and momentarily held them up to Five’s face, getting a look at how he would look, even though the glasses were still attached to the cardboard. He decided that they were a good fit, and grabbed Five again, heading to the self-checkout. 

* * *

“I still don’t think these’ll do much, especially with such a high prescription.” Five said, taking the glasses from the packaging and throwing out the cardboard. Klaus shrugged and took another bit of cereal, leaning back into the sofa cushions. 

“It couldn’t hurt to try, Fivey. We aren’t genetic, but I've got my suspicions, since even  _ I _ need them.” Klaus responded. Five shook his head, grabbing the book from beside him and flipping to the last page he read. He put the glasses on and started to read. 

“So, how do you like them?” Klaus asked. There was no response. “Fivey? Five?” Still, no response. 

Five was  _ entranced. _ "Holy shit." he muttered. Klaus' eyes widened, a cheshire starting to spread across his lips. 

"Like em'?" Klaus joked. Though, Five only buried his face in the book more. 

Vanya walked in a few minutes later, observing the two boys. She noticed how Five wouldn't take his stare from the book in his lap and looked to Klaus, who was barely holding back a laugh. She was almost about to ask a question, but Klaus answered it before she could ask. 

"I took him to CVS and got him some reading glasses." he quipped, looking up to her. 

"What have you created." she deadpanned. It was a statement, more than a question.

**Author's Note:**

> also don't ask me who's car it is, because i have no clue  
> tumblr is sukker-sugar


End file.
